A Promise Made, A Promise Kept
by Jessie-Greenleaf
Summary: His mother dead and his father now missing, Legolas realizes that everyone he has ever loved is gone. So he makes a promise to himself, but it's breaking his heart.
1. A Promise Made

Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Middle Earth; it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It couldn't be. It just wasn't so.

"No" was the only thing he could say.

"Come on now, lets-"

"No" he said again, but more fiercely. "No" he said it quietly again and began to back away. That seemed to be the only word he knew. Shaking his head and pointing a threatening finger at the other elf, he turned and ran deep in to the forest. 

What was going on? How could he have let this happen? He was not ready to be king of Mirkwood. He was not ready for such a responsibility. 'I have to leave. I have to leave now before they call upon me.' But where could he go? They would search the complete forest, and word would be sent to every city on middle earth. So he couldn't run, but he most definitely could not stay here.

Confused, desperate, and growing more and more paranoid he franticly but gracefully climbed a tree. Swearing he could hear someone in the distance he remained completely silent. After a long while he gracefully climbed down from the tree. The forest was completely silent. He sighed and turned back towards his home. No, now it was his kingdom. 'It can't be. My father can not be gone.' 

He began to walk back from where he had come. The sky had become dark and the stars had begun to shine brightly. Entranced by their beauty, Legolas stopped and sat down against the trunk of a tree. Where would he go from here? He had nothing but a kingdom, now full of lost elves that needed a leader. That leader was him. Changing his mind, he decided that going back to Mirkwood tonight was not a good idea. He undid the clasp on his quiver, but laid it at arms reach next to his bow. 

For the night he was not missed, and no one had anything to say to him when he returned to Mirkwood the next day. When he passed other elves they only dropped their heads or turned the other way. This made Legolas very frustrated, and he realized that now that his father was gone, he had no one left. 'No' he thought, 'that's not true.' He had no one left in Mirkwood, but he still had someone he could rely on in Rivendell. There was still the man from Gondor that he had met in the Fellowship and who he trusted with his life. Legolas allowed himself a small smile when he also remembered Lord Elrond and his daughter Arwen. The elven lord had always been kind to his father and him, and Legolas had been very close to Arwen since they were small elves. He quickened his pace down the hall towards his room. Soon he found himself on a horse riding away from the place he belonged, but where he did not feel welcome. The sky was dark and full of dimly lit stars. The moon was full and shone down on him, leading him away. Legolas felt bad for leaving the place where he was now King but he knew he had to leave. Perhaps Lord Elrond could help find his father. 

It took him only a week to reach Rivendell, but when he did the sky was dark and all elves were inside their homes. Unsure what to do, Legolas left his steed and silently climbed the stairs towards the front door. A sigh escaped him as he reached his hand up. He hesitated for a moment, and then softly knocked on the intricately carved door. Suddenly his senses returned to him and he swore at himself for what he had done. No one would be awake at this hour, and if they came to the door it would be because he had woken them. 'Nice way to act like a prince. Now what do I do?' He pressed his ear up against the door and heard no movement inside. Relieved, he let out his breath. Searching through his options, he decided on a walk. He turned and went back down the steps. A walk would relax his tense muscles and give him some time alone to think. Unable to control his own thoughts, the image of the last time he saw his father came to mind. 

*****

"…and we'll only be gone for the day." The king smiled when he saw the far away look on his sons face. "Legolas?" he said, and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes! Alright, only gone for the day. The palace will be fine, I'll look after it. Enjoy yourself Adar!" and he smiled to reassure his father.

The king smiled too, and then turned back to the other elves around him. All were on horseback and when the king nodded they trotted off into the woods. Legolas smiled after his father and the hunting party. The king never got out hunting anymore, and the prince was more than ready to take over the palace for a day. 

*****

He continued to walk around Elrond's House, but stopped when he saw a light. Looking up he was that it was coming from one of the rooms. If his memory was still as good as it had always been, then that room was usually empty.

Someone in the room looked down and saw him, but had been unable to tell what the dark figure was. That elf turned and walked quickly to inform Lord Elrond.

Legolas was almost back to the front door when he felt someone grab him from behind and place something cold against his neck. He was puzzled by who this was but more confused at how they had been able to sneak up on him. His questions were answered when the other spoke. "Who are you and what are you doing out at this time of night?" they asked in a very angry tone.

Legolas kept still and calmly said, "I am Prince Legolas, of Mirkwood." Instantly the blade was removed from his neck and he turned to be face to face with another elf. The other had dark hair, showing he was a Rivendell elf. 

"I'm sorry Prince." he said, then bowed. Standing back up he explained himself, "Someone saw a figure walking around outside their room and informed the Lord. Elrond then sent me to find out who it was. I never imagined that it would be you. Here, let me escort you to him."

Legolas had no time to respond as the other elf took his arm and led him up the steps and through the door. He was too relieved and finally glad to be somewhere besides Mirkwood that he let himself be led down the halls. They reached a door and the other elf opened it and gestured for Legolas to enter. He did, and found himself in a small room with a brightly lit fireplace on the wall to his left. On the wall opposite him there were windows, and through them Legolas saw a deep black sky. In the middle of the room there was a table, and sitting at it was Lord Elrond. Remembering what to do, Legolas bent in a deep bow. When he rose back up, the doors were closed and the elven lord was standing from his chair. 

"I'm sorry for making such commotion in the middle of the night."

"It is nothing Legolas. But tell me, why have you come to Rivendell?"

The question was met by an uneasy silence that filled the room. Legolas cleared his throat and tried to find his voice. "I had nowhere else to go. Mirkwood is full of elves that need a leader, but I'm not ready to be it. The only ones that can help me are here," he paused, "in Rivendell." Again, silence.

Lord Elrond could see how troubled Legolas was. But he been right in saying that Mirkwood needed a leader. He was also right in saying that he was not ready to be that leader. "Well, for tonight you must stay here. In the morning we can discuss it further." With that he walked over to the prince and reassuringly placed his hand on the others shoulder. "We will find your father." Legolas smiled weakly, but his eyes showed only sadness and distress. Elrond opened the doors to the small room and gave instructions to the elf outside in the hall. It was the same elf that had led Legolas here and now he was leading him towards the guest chambers. Someone had found his horse and brought in the few belongings Legolas had brought, and placed them on the bed. Tiredly Legolas said his thanks and sat down after the other elf had left. 

His father was gone now, just like his mother. Everyone that Legolas had ever loved had left. Right then he promised himself that as long as he lived, he would never love anyone again. Blowing out the candle next to the bed, Legolas laid down to an uneasy sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- I know it's a bit confusing but let me help. Legolas' father is **not** dead, just missing. Still, Legolas thinks the worst and just assumes he is dead.

Please review to let me know if you interested in another chapter. 


	2. A Promise Hard To Keep

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people/places. They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

AN-I am so sorry this took so long! This chapter was really hard to write. I'm gonna take some time to come up with a good plot (already have tons of ideas) and a good ending. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas had followed the sun since it had risen early that morning, and had seen the pinks and oranges on the horizon. Now he watched as it rose slowly higher and higher up in the sky. Today he would have to face other elves, and act like nothing was wrong.  Legolas had not slept at all during the night and was very uneasy. Normally he would have been up with the sun, but this morning he had decided to stay in bed and gaze out the window; alone with his thoughts and his promise. 

His promise. Always he would be alone. His heart would never be broken again. Over and over he told himself that this was better. Tomorrow he would ride back to Mirkwood, where the promise would be easier to keep.

Arwen stood outside his door. She placed her hand on the wood ready to push it open, but didn't. What would she say? After a long while she sighed and then gently pushed the door open. Legolas was lying on the bed with his bare back facing up. From what she could see he had not changed at all. His hair was still golden, and it still shone brightly in the sunlight. His skin was still looked perfectly smooth. 

He turned and sat up so he faced her, and it became very clear to Arwen that he _had changed. Handsome did not begin to describe his angelic features, and Arwen found herself staring intensely at him. He smiled, making her blush, then slowly got up from his bed and walked over to her._

"Hello Legolas." She managed to say in a small, scared voice.

It was then when Arwen noticed that his face was pale. His eyes were dark with worry, and it was all too clear that something was bothering him.

"Arwen." he said nicely, and then bowed. 

She pushed him up quickly so she could look into his eyes again. "What is wrong?" she asked, sounding more scared than she had meant to. 

He replaced his smile and said, "Nothing Lady Arwen. I am fine." His smile had so much truth in it that she let it go and then smiled herself. Laughing she threw her arms around him. 

"I have missed you Legolas!" she said.

"And I have missed you Arwen. It has been a long time since my last visit here."

Reluctantly she let go of him, and placed her hand in his. "Come Legolas. Let us go for a walk." She smiled up at him. In his eyes she saw sadness, and something else that she couldn't place. "Something is the matter with you. Please, just come with me. I want to show you something."

Surely she knew why he was here? She had to know that his father was missing. He was a warrior, and he would have to be strong. 

"Arwen, you know that…that my father is…" he couldn't finish, but Arwen nodded, showing that she understood. 

"I know, and I am very sorry for that." Her voice was soft, and he could hear the sorrow in it. She started walking slowly to the door, still holding his hand. "Come with me Legolas. Please?"

Giving her a small smile, he let go of her hand, grabbed his tunic from the end of the bed, and quickly put it on. They got outside his chamber door and she grasped his hand in her own again. They did not say one word to each other as Arwen led him down a maze of halls and stairs. 

Finally they reached a door in a hall that looked as if it had not been used in many years. It creaked as Arwen pushed it open with one hand and led Legolas in with her other. Inside it was very dark but his eyes adjusted quickly, and he saw a vast painting that entirely covered one of the room's walls. It was small in size, but was no less amazing. Legolas averted his gaze from the painting to look at Arwen as she spoke, her voice filled with tears.

"This is my mother." She placed her hand on the wall and pressed it flat against the painted figure of a female elf. The elf had dark brown hair, and her features showed a clear resemblance to Arwen. He continued to watch Arwen, and saw tears running down her face as she looked at the painting of her mother. 

"She's gone Legolas." 

Legolas couldn't take it. He walked up to Arwen and put his arms around her. They stood like that for a very long time, but neither cared about anything but the other. 

"I am sorry Arwen." He whispered after a long while. She looked up at him, and her eyes were red from crying. He wiped away her tears, and looked into her eyes, but then stopped himself; in those eyes he saw love. 

Then he remembered. He dropped his hands back to his sides and stepped away from Arwen. Then he turned and left, quickly walking back the path she had led him down before. How could he just leave her there? He hated himself at that moment, but continued to walk. "I am sorry Arwen" he whispered into the empty hall. 

Arwen stood in the room, stunned. Had she said something to upset him? Maybe bringing him to see the paining of her mother had been too much, because of his father. But something was going on with her friend, and she had to find out what was wrong. She took a last look at her mother, then creaked the door closed again and left down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- I know its short but for some reason this chapter was really really REALLY hard to write. It's been open on my computer ever since I posted the first chapter, just WAITING for me to finish chappie number two. What's that? You guys want a third chapter? [Laughs and turns off monitor]

[Turns monitor back on] Just kidding, chapter three will be here soon.


	3. A Promise by The King

AN- Ah yes, another chapter. Sorry the updates take so long, but I'm working on three stories at the same time. Speaking of that, I just started my sequel to Arwen in Love! Go me! Anyway… I fell really good about this chapter. The ideas just came to me and finally I have given you a nice long part to read. Hope you enjoy and I'll try to update soon.

--------------

King Thranduil found it hard to wake up. He was lying on something soft and firm. The ground. He groaned as he lifted himself to sit up. Around him there was nothing but trees, and the forest floor was covered in a dense grass. His vision was somewhat blurry, but the sun was bright and shined down to clearly show his surroundings. Looking around he saw no path, no foot prints, no anything that could help him figure out where he was. 

Memories of what he had been through came into his head. He remembered a day similar to this, not that long ago. He had been in Mirkwood, and all at once there had been an attack. 'Hadn't the darkness been fought off?' he had thought. It was odd that so large a pack of orcs should have gotten so close to the palace without the elves knowing about it. Thranduil thought harder about that day. How had he ended up here? 'Oh yes' he remembered all at once. Kidnapped. He had been kidnapped by orcs. Cursing at himself silently, he remembered how they had threatened Mirkwood, and his son, in their dark tongue. They had known the King was faithful to Mirkwood and would give up anything, even himself, to save the city from further darkness.

Sighing he stood, brushed himself off, and hoping that his memory of the woods served good he headed to the direction he hoped was correct; towards Rivendell. 

She found him sitting on a bench in the garden. Almost smiling, she remembered how as children they had loved to take walks in this same garden. He could sense her presence, she knew it, but he chose to not turn around.

"Legolas?" she said his name softly. Still, he did not turn to face her. "Legolas please, tell me what is wrong. You are my dearest friend, and I hate to see you so upset." She sat down next to him and at last he turned his head to look at her. She tried to lock gazes with him, but he avoided it and looked at the ground. Then he spoke in a quiet, sorrowful voice.

"I am sorry Arwen. I-I do not know what happened to me. I should have stayed there with you and comforted you as my friend."

"It is well." She said, and smiled to reassure him. He did not return the gesture. She put her arm around his shoulders and leaned against him, feeling him stiffen at her touch. "Please Legolas, tell me what troubles you so." 

He moved further down on the bench, away from her, and then stared into her eyes with a piercing gaze. "Do not worry about it Arwen, I am just…" he paused to think of what to say. "...worried about my father. That is all."  With that he stood up and began walking out of the gardens, leaving her alone again. But this time she would not let him get away.

"Legolas wait!" she yelled, unnecessarily, and walked quickly over to his still form. Firmly she stood in front of him and grasped his arms tightly with her hands. "Do not think you can lie to me without my knowing."

~*~

Right then he felt like telling her everything. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how he wouldn't let himself. He wanted to tell her how bad it hurt to have his mother and his father gone. He wanted to tell her about the promise he made. He wanted to kiss her and hold her and say to her "I love you." But did nothing and said nothing. 

She continued to stand in front of him, and in her eyes there was hurt. Had he done that? Had he hurt her? It seemed no matter what he did, someone ended up hurt. Were those tears he saw beginning to well in her eyes? Were those tears he felt in his own eyes? He lifted his hands to hers and gently lowered her arms. 

He could think of nothing to say but somehow managed, "I have not lied to you Lady Arwen." He moved close to her, "Never would I lie to you dear friend." He said it in a hushed but gentle voice, then let go and continued to walk away. Again, she did not give up so easily. 

"Legolas tell me what is wrong with you!" she said firmly, then more softly she talked in barely over a whisper, "Do you not trust me or care for me any longer?" 

She was hurt, and so was he. He hated lying to her more than anything. He shook his head honestly, no. Again he had a great urge to tell her everything; to pour out his very heart and soul to her. "Of course I trust you Arwen. I just," he paused and chose his next words carefully, "I just do not know what is going on inside of me. Please understand me dear friend." 

In his head he walked over to her, kissed her, and said "I love you." But that was just a thought. That was just a wish. Just a dream.

~*~

If Arwen could not stop him, then she would be the one to leave. She wanted to say something but instead she gave him a hurt look and turned to leave. But in her head a picture of his face, the face she had just seen, still remained. She had never seen his eyes look so dark and sorrowful, and it was rare that his features did not display a smile. Should she go and ask her father about him? No, not yet. Badly she wanted to turn around, but she could feel Legolas watching her as she walked away. 

~*~

Legolas stood there till well past dark, then slowly made his way up to his chambers. 

What was wrong with him? He thought about that as he unbuttoned his tunic and relaxed back on to the bed. He gazed up to the ceiling and thought about his mother. He had been so young when she died, but he remembered enough. He remembered how in love she was with his father. He remembered how kind she was to everyone she met. Mostly he remembered how much he loved her, and how heartbroken he had felt when she died. It pained him to think about her, because she had been queen, his father had been king and now Legolas was king. 'No' he thought. 'Your father is not dead.' 

It had been a very long day for him, and he remembered this morning when he had told himself to go back to Mirkwood tomorrow. But he could not leave until things were right with Arwen. 

The sky was a deep shade of blue and Thranduil decided to stop for the night. He sat and leaned against the trunk of an old elm. Gazing up at the sky he remembered all the long walks he used to take with his wife and his son. He smiled at the memory; Legolas had always loved to take walks when he was young. One hand would hold his mothers, and one would hold his fathers. Together the three of them would walk through the woods and talk and laugh and gaze up to admire the stars. 

Thranduil nodded to himself and promised that someday very soon he would take a walk with his son again. 

--------------


	4. A Promise To Arwen

AN- Oh my goodness, where have I been?! Since the last chapter all I've done is update my other story once and take down my two bad stories (they will make their edited return though.) I'm really sorry about taking so long. Let's just say things haven't been going so well in my life. Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to leave it with those words. Plus, I wanted to let you know I'm still alive and I haven't forgotten about my wonderful reviewers. Much love to all.

'Quel amrun ~ Good morning []

OK, let's get on with it then. 

--------------

Legolas rose very early in the morning, when the sun had just begun to glow on the horizon. Maybe he should just leave right then. Arwen would understand, or at least he hoped she would. He had stayed in Rivendell too long already and Mirkwood needed him back. He never should have left in the first place. 'You will make a great king' he told himself, full of self pity.

He made his way quickly down the stairs and silently out the door. Outside there was a cool summer breeze which relaxed him, but did little to brighten his spirits. Quickly, and in perfect stealth, he made his way to the stables.

Arwen strained her ears but heard nothing. Peering from around the wall she could see someone walking in her direction.

Legolas turned the corner but stopped when he saw Her standing there.

"'Quel amrun Legolas." She said slowly but cheerfully. "Going for an early morning ride?"

Legolas cleared his face of surprise quickly. He decided it would be better not to play along with her. "No Arwen," he started in an exasperated voice, "I think it is well past time that I return to Mirkwood."

She gave him a look of false anger, "Without saying goodbye to me?"

Would she stop toying with him? This was not like her at all. "Arwen I know you are upset with me but really I must go."

Her face changed and she looked at the ground. It seemed as if he had hurt her again. When she looked up again, it looked as if she was close to tears. Now he regretted his words. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, but she did not do the same. Instead she pulled away and gave him a look, her eyes now void of emotion.

"What will you be returning to?" Her voice was soft and cold, with the smallest hint of anger.

"To my kingdom and to my people." His response was calm; a great contrast to how he really felt. She did not respond, and Legolas began to walk around her further into the stables. She turned around but did not move a step.

"It is your kingdom now Legolas?" 

With this cold and harshly asked question, Legolas stopped but did not turn to face her. "Yes Arwen, it is mine now."

"You have very little faith in yourself and those here who care for you. Do you really think that we would do nothing to find your father?"

At last Legolas turned around. It was hard for him to trust hope now. His only thoughts were those of leaving. "Goodbye Arwen." For the anger he felt burning inside, his farewell was kind and well meant.

She would not let him leave. She could not let someone she cared for so much just run away from his problems. But Legolas was not only running from the problem, but from the solution that lied before him. 

"Please Legolas," she began, hoping that a plea would better work than a ruthless jest, "do not leave. If you would just stay here and let us help. My father, my brothers, Aragorn…we will help you find your father." If this did not work, then Arwen knew she had failed. He continued to look at her with his dark lifeless eyes and said nothing. She continued, "I do not know what else to say my friend. If you leave now then you lessen chances of finding him. Please Legolas, stay here with us." For a minute he seemed to be considering it, and she tried to catch his glance - unsuccessfully. He sighed and put a hand to his face, while he sat down against the cold stone wall.

"I am unsure what to do." And his features expressed true and utter confusion. The sight of him sitting there, so lost for a decision, pulled at her heart and she regretted playing with him like she had. Arwen then walked over and sat down next to him, but was startled when he looked into her eyes. The pain had eased from them and a mysterious light was now in them. She had never seen Legolas look at her that way before and it left her speechless. They were very close and Arwen felt herself moving even closer to him. She felt his hand move up and brush the hair away from her face, but he kept his hand holding on to her with a light touch. She moved still closer to him until she could feel his breath playing softly on her face.

Legolas stopped and abruptly pulled away, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry Arwen." With that he stood up and began to walk away. Arwen was temporarily stunned to silence, but she quickly got her senses back and stood up. 

"Promise me you will stay then?" she said softly, almost as if she was afraid to ask.

He turned to her and replied just as softly, "Yes Arwen. I promise."

--------------


End file.
